


Phan Letters - Teased

by golden_carnival



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Dan/Phil, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Florida, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, phan letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_carnival/pseuds/golden_carnival
Summary: Dan writes a letter to someone who's been writing him and Phil letters.





	Phan Letters - Teased

Hello, 

We’re flying back from Florida. Phil decided he waited to watch a movie and promptly fell asleep. It’s dark out now, except for the moon. I don’t know if you’ve ever flown over the ocean at night, but it’s something else. Calm I guess. I can’t make out anything in the water, but if you let your eyes focus on the sky (or what you think is the sky) you can kind of see the clouds that are in the skies. 

Normally under these circumstances I start questioning the meaning of things and fall asleep listening to Radiohead or M.I.A. I started doing that. But I took out my headphones and decided to listen to the sound of the plane instead. My head bumps against the side of the cabin, so I can’t rest it there. 

I’ve adjusted a bit now. Phil’s sound asleep and I’ve got a blanket pulled around my shoulders. I’ve been thinking about what you wrote. School sucks, especially when there’s people who treat you like shit. I know what that feels like. It hurts, and it hurts in a way that you can’t quite describe. Words always seem to be just out of reach. And then you start to wonder if the issues are with you and maybe what they’re saying is true and… 

We just hit turbulence. Phil woke up a bit and asked what I was doing. He said hello and to remind you that you’ve got this. Phil’s much better at encouraging than I am, he should be the one writing this letter. 

What was I saying? Oh second guessing yourself. Me and Phil were talking about that a lot on this trip. It’s so easy to second guess yourself, especially when people around you are saying the same thing. It’s hard, you know? But stay strong. Keep doing the things you love. Don’t worry about what other people say. It says a lot more about them than it does about you. If they’re being mean then they have their own problems they need to sort out. Don’t worry about that. Just take a deep breath, you’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.

Bye for now,  
Dan


End file.
